nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent 14
Agent 14 was a prominent member of Unit 14 in the Arc 2 universe and a major antagonist in "The Sentinel Trials" saga of the Roach Chronicles. He was tasked by his superiors to help unite the three Sentinel Artifacts in order to gain access to the Prima Materia within the trials for Unit 14's own nefarious use. History At some point in time, Agent 14 joined Unit 14 as a field agent and spy. In 2029, Unit 14 began to set forth a plan to secure and unite the three Sentinel Artifacts in order to gain access to the Prima Materia bound within them after learning that their supply of Fractured-Space Energy would one day be depleted. After learning of Doctor Evan Jones and his discovery of one of the three Sentinel Artifacts, Unit 14 dispatched Agent 14 to steal the artifact from Jones and bring it back to Station 11, Unit 14's main base of operations. The Sentinel Trials Museum of the Dead On August 15th, Agent 14 traveled to the Boston Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts, where Doctor Jones would present the artifact to the museum. While Jones and his new allies were discussing of Unit 14 and their goal to steal Jones' artifact, Agent 14 snuck into the room containing the artifact. Just as he obtained it however, he was confronted by Jones and his allies, now known as Vindicta. Mackenzie "Mac" Davis orders Agent 14 to surrender and drop the artifact, but he refuses and instead activates it, triggering the first trial while surrounding the group in an energy bubble. As people in the museum are turned into zombies and the museum begins to become altered, Agent 14 begins to laugh. However, he was soon swiftly beaten down and kicked out of the energy bubble by Simon Turner, causing Agent 14 to transform into a zombie. After the bubble disperses, the zombified Agent 14 attempts to attack the four, but they are able to escape the room and lock him within it. After Vindicta are able to complete the trial and learn of the location of the next artifact, everyone zombified in the museum is restored, including Agent 14. After Vindicta leaves, Agent 14 is able to break out of the room, where he radios other Unit 14 agents of Vindicta's success, telling his men to ship out their Sentinel Artifact to Station 11 posthaste. Safe Harbor Traveling to Unit 14's coastal facility on Terminal Island, Agent 14 over watched the delivery of the second Sentinel Artifact. On August 17th, while the artifact was being loaded onto the SS Bulker, the base would go on alert after discovering Vindicta had infiltrated the perimeter in search for the artifact. Knowing what they were capable of, Agent 14 hurried to the ship in order to ensure the Sentinel Artifact wouldn't fall into their hands. However, Vindicta had beat him to the cargo hold, where they activated the artifact, triggering the second trial and turning those not involved in the trial into zombies, including Agent 14. The zombified Agent 14 would go into hiding aboard the cargo ship, and witnessed Vindicta's battle against the Kraken. After the beast was destroyed, Vindicta learned of the location of the third and final Sentinel Artifact. However, like the previous trial, everyone who was previously a zombie was restored, including all of the Unit 14 soldiers still aboard the ship. As Vindicta was ordered to surrender, Agent 14 revealed himself to the four, explaining that they will complete the third trial for them in order to gain access to the ultimate trial, allowing Unit 14 to gain access to the Prima Materia at the end of it. Agent 14 soon orders for the four to be locked in the brig as they sailed to Station 11. Darkest Shores As the SS Bulker docks at Station 11, Agent 14 and his men escort Vindicta onto the island. Agent 14 then welcomes the four to Station 11, explaining that they have made some modifications to the island to help ensure the trial is completed. Mac tells Agent 14 that they would never help an organization such as Unit 14 obtain unimaginable power such as Prima Materia, but Agent 14 simply laughs, saying that they have no choice, revealing that he knows what they want the Prima Materia for, telling Mac that if they refuse to activate the third trial, then there was no saving the lives lost on Earth in the Arc 1 universe. Mac then sighs, asking Agent 14 to bring them the third Sentinel Artifact. Agent 14 happily obliges, ordering his men to fetch the artifact. While some of his soldiers fetched the artifact, Agent 14 undid Vindicta's shackles, reminding them that any wrong moves would cost them greatly as various Unit 14 soldiers aimed their weapons at Vindicta. As the soldiers returned with the Sentinel Artifact, they hand it over to Simon. Agent 14 then explains that he will be watching before walking away with some soldiers. Jones questions how he would do such as task, but Agent 14 explains that he will be watching the trial from within a bunker designed to shield Prima Materia's effects, wishing the four good luck before laughing once again. As Agent 14 entered the bunker, he ordered his remaining men to force Vindicta to activate the artifact. As planned, Vindicta activates the artifact, transforming everyone on the island into zombies apart from Vindicta and Agent 14. Agent 14 soon utilizes an intercom, telling Vindicta to complete the trial, or die trying. Agent 14 would watch Vindicta as they completed the trial after defeating the F-Space Catalyst. When Oracle rewarded Vindicta with the apparitions of the three Sentinel Artifacts in order to unlock the ultimate trial, Agent 14 barged out of his bunker, explaining that he deserves some recognition as he was responsible for helping the four get in reach to all three of the artifacts. However, Oracle deemed him unworthy, saying that he sought to manipulate them into getting the Prima Materia for himself and his selfish intentions while they sought to save billions of lives. Furious, Agent 14 shouted that he could easily prove himself worthy before grabbing ahold of one of the Sentinel Artifacts. However, the three Sentinel Artifacts returned to their apparition forms, where they soon surrounded Agent 14 before letting out a beam of energy, striking Agent 14. As Agent 14 lets out a scream of horror, a red portal started to form behind the group. Mac questions Oracle what was happening, but Oracle calmly responds that Agent 14 was getting the chance to prove himself, saying that his soul will serve as the gateway to the ultimate trial while his body would be used for something far more greater. As Agent 14 lets out one last scream, his body exploded into a ball of light, which soon zoomed through the portal. The Ultimate Trial When Vindicta are successful in completing the four trial rooms, they enter a newly opened arena. There, Agent 14 emerged through the sand, having become heavily mutated as punishment for his actions back at Station 11. Agent 14 tells the four that this was all their fault, saying that Unit 14 deserved to have the Prima Materia for themselves. Mark tells Agent 14 that he was full of himself, saying that Unit 14 would've no doubly utilized Prima Materia into weapons. As zombies started to appear, Agent 14 tells the four that their long journey has come to an end before charging at the four. As the final battle occurred, Vindicta utilized the F-Space energy weapons against Agent 14, slowly destroying pieces of his limbs. As the more limbs they destroyed, the more Agent 14 would become enraged. As Agent 14 was down to his last limbs, Mac charged towards him alone. Jones questioned what he was doing, but Mac replies that he was ending it all. As Agent 14 charged towards him as well, Mac pulled out his Combat Knife before doing a flip in the air, landing behind Agent 14 and stabbing him through the back of the neck. Removing his knife, Mac and the rest of Vindicta watched as Agent 14 collapsed onto the ground and screamed one last time before exploding in a white blast, destroying him and the rest of the zombies. Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush